The Reading
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet for the first time. A drabble for Camp Potter on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.


A/N: For Camp Potter. Tech Discovery (Wk 5). All prompts used.

Lily Luna was at Shell Cottage. She was sat on a cliff top reading 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. It was a Muggle book that she was borrowing from her Aunt Hermione. Lily had been bemoaning that she had nothing new to read so Hermione had told Lily to have a look at her library and see if there had been anything she wanted to borrow. Lily had come across the complete collection of Shakespeare books and decided to give them a go.

It was a windy day and Lily kept sweeping her hair back off of her face, she was gradually getting more and more annoyed. In the end she gave up and made her way back to the cottage. Not before stopping at Dobby's grave to remove the dead flowers and replace them with fresh ones. The headstone was looking rather weathered now, but it was still a beautiful setting. Of course Harry had told his children all about the war and Dobby's part in it. It had saddened Lily, but dubbed Dobby a hero.

Lily carried on down the path towards the cottage, it was then that she realised that her arms were hurting. She examined her arms and found she was terribly sunburnt. Lily swore under her breath and carried on inside. She stepped through the back door and found her dad was making tea.

"Hey Lily, want some tea sweetheart?"

"Yes please daddy," replied Lily on a sigh.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"I'm stupid that's what!" exclaimed Lily. "I've allowed myself to get sun burn."

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter. The tops of her arms were as red as could be.

"You silly thing Lils," chided Harry gently. "Come here."

Lily walked over to her dad and he examined her arms.

"Wow, any longer out there and you would have turned into a crab," said her dad making her laugh.

"Haha," said Lily giggling.

"Come on lets find your mum, she's good at majority of the healing spells."

They found Ginny upstairs making the beds up with clean linen.

"Gin, do you have a moment?" asked Harry sticking his head around the door of the main bedroom.

"Yeah, what's up Harry?" asked Ginny mildly.

"Lils has got a bit sunburnt and you're better at healing spells than I am," said Harry.

"Send her in," said Ginny.

A while later and Lily was all healed. But she started to feel ill, she had a high temperature, and started to feel sick as well had the onset of a headache. Harry immediately realised that his youngest was suffering from heat stroke. Harry in the end had to call in the Healers to help his Lily.

A week later and Lily was back on her feet. She was still on and off having hot'n'cold flashes but was generally feeling better. She had slowly been reading the rest of 'Romeo and Juliet' over the week and was almost finished reading it. Her favourite part was the sonnet:

'_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows_

_Doth their death bury their parents strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, _

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.'_

Her Aunt Hermione had popped into to see the three Potters staying at Shell Cottage and had caught Lily reading in the kitchen, in the cool shade. Hermione had been trying to get Lily's attention for quite some time before she got an answer.

"Aunt Hermione, hello! I'm sorry, I was totally engrossed in the book," apologized Lily.

"So I saw, how are you enjoying it?" asked Hermione smiling at her young niece.

"I love it, it's been a little hard going, but it's a beautiful story. I keep thinking this is it, isn't it? But then it's not, but I know it must be soon," said Lily rushing her words.

Hermione merely smiled and gestured for the young girl to carry on. Even though she'd known it was coming, Lily still cried at the death of Romeo and Juliet and even dubbed it as romantic. Which in turn made Ginny start telling Lily not to go getting ideas. Lily had laughed and told her she maybe stupid but she wasn't daft, she would never kill herself over any man. Ever.


End file.
